Helado para todos!
by Delphos-IZ
Summary: Meiko no puedo olvidar a Namura, Miki le propone viajar a Hiroshima...que hará el joven Miwa?
1. Chapter 1

Helado para todos!

[nota de mí la autora..Espero les interese este pequeño fic, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bien aceptado

Meiko; joven estudiante ejemplar de preparatoria; miembro dorado del club de literatura y encima pura sangre!

-Satoshi, no te ha dicho Meiko que dejes de llamarla como si fuera un caballo?- dijo Yuu mirando sobre la agenda de Miwa, quien se entretenía haciendo garabatos alrededor del nombre de Meiko.

-Bueno, creo que lo mencionó alguna vez-dijo Miwa descaradamente, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, era hora de buscar a su sujeto favorito; Meiko.

Abandonó el patio en busca de la chica, miró donde estaba un grupo de porristas, dio un par de autógrafos a un par de chicas de primero y se acercó al salón.

-Hola! Preciosa-saludó sin siquiera notar que Meiko no estaba ahí, en su lugar contestaron un par de estudiantes un poco anchas y graves.

-Ughh, me equivoqué- pensó Miwa, inventando una que otra excusa para quitarse a los hipopótamos de encima. Él estaba buscando a la ganadora, su pura sangre : Meiko Akitzuki.

Sonó la campana y los alumnos se fueron a clase, Miwa se sintió muy confuso, sobre todo cuando vio a Yuu dirigirse a su salón absolutamente solo.

Solo? Matsuhura solo? Por un momento sintió que algo faltaba, algo fastidioso y gritón.

-Koishikawa!-casi medio pasillo se congeló al ver a su presidente apuntar al brazo vació de Yuu.

**La comadreja y el pianista.**

-Si pero no grites, ya te dije que Miki no está-le dijo Yuu de camino a casa, por primera vez Satoshi había insistido en acompañarlo y armaba un escándalo al escuchar que Miki no estaba.

Caminaron hasta una heladería, la misma donde trabajaba Miki. Miwa insistía en conocer los detalles y a falta de otro lugar entraron a la heladería.

Rápidamente tomaron asiento, el presidente de la junta estudiantil eligió uno junto a la ventana; le gustaba ver como las miradas femeninas se desviaban al pasar.

-Así traemos clientes-rió para sí, mientras Yuu sonreía imaginando la cara que pondría Miki.

-Que van a querer?-dijo una voz masculina y los dos voltearon, Yuu cambió inmediatamente su cara al ver a Kei.

-Dos helados por …..favor…-dijo Miwa casi cantando haciendo que Kei se sintiera cada vez más incomodo.

_Venían a golpearlo? En su heladería? Sería el salvaje novio de Koishikawa capaz de dejar un cadáver sobre el helado?_

-Un helado de menta-dijo secamente Yuu

_Menta?Definitivamente era una trampa en cualquier momento le daría un puñetazo y huiría con el helado.._

El mió de chocolate-dijo otra vez Miwa cantando cada palabra, el muchacho de la heladería tenía una cara rara.

_Por que, era un salvaje.. que clase de hombre era capaz de soportar a la fierecilla de Miki?..._

-Piensas atendernos?-preguntó Miwa desconcertado, el vendedor tenía la pinta de un retrasado mental.

Rápidamente movió la mano frente a su cara sin observar cambio y sacó un plumón.

-Satoshi….-Yuu le quitó el marcador y lo obligó a regresar a la mesa.

Kei tragó saliva con dificultad, estaba rodeado de demonios.

-Kei? Te sientes bien?-la encargada salió a ver que pasaba, era extraño, solo había dos tipos muy apuestos en una mesa y Kei parado.

-Ya entiendo…-dijo la encargada imaginando por que Kei no se atrevía a hablarle a Yuu-"un amor no correspondido".-

Miwa se acercó nuevamente al mostrador. Era guapo, la dependienta no puedo dejar de admirar que de todos sus clientes este era el más bello.

Su cabello, y sus ojos y esa nariz tan perfecta y….

-Dos helados por favor

La dependienta le dio la más dulce mirada que Miwa había recibido en el día.

Miwa le correspondió con una sonrisa pero la mujer no se movió.

-Rayos! El segundo del día-dijo Miwa y se sentó con Yuu

-Ahora donde esta Koishikawa?-le dijo mirándolo acusadoramente, era raro que la chica-comadreja no estuviera del brazo del rubio.

-Pues verás, que quedó en casa de Meiko, por que mañana irán a Hiroshima…-empezó Yuu tranquilamente como quien dice el reporte del tiempo.

-Hiroshima!!!!!!!!!!-si hubiese habido un nativo de Hiroshima en la ciudad, seguramente hubiese escuchado a Miwa.

-No, no, preciosa , no debías ir.-Miwa daba vueltas como un bebé mientras golpeaba la mesa con el puño.

-Que se puede hacer Satoshi, mañana estarán en la estación, Meiko verá a Namura y…-trató de consolar a Miwa, pero el seguía lloriqueando.

-No!, con tu viejo amor, tanto progreso…-charcos de lágrimas inundaban la heladería.

-Iré por ella!-Miwa salió corriendo de la heladería. No permitiría que el viejo agente de bienes raíces le quitara a su "preciosa"

-Espera Satoshi!-gritó Yuu y salió tras su extraño amigo. Seguramente el hombre haría algo loco como arrojarse al tren, Miki le pegaría y luego no sabría que hacer.

Mientras en la heladería los trabajadores comenzaban a despertar…

Fragmentos de conversación llegaban a la mente de Kei.

Koishikawa….Hiroshima…viejo amor..tren

-No!!- Kei arrojó su delantal y abandonó la heladería, finalmente se había revelado la verdad; Miki Koishikawa había ido a Hiroshima por su viejo amor, ni siquiera Matsuhura había sido capaz de detenerla.

-Pero yo lo haré, espérame!!.

Lejos en una habitación Miki se sonaba la nariz por décima vez.

-Estas enferma?-preguntó Meiko

-No sé, no he dejado de estornudar..-dijo Miki y se puso la pijama, mañana sería un gran día.


	2. vamos a Hiroshima!

[Nota de mi la mini-autora. Je me alegra que te haya interesado..Sip iba a escribir algo parecido para digimon… pero no estab segura si tienes dudas, preguntame.. te dire todo con detalle jeje k shock??

Parte siguiente a la anterior.

**Chuu chuu… mi tren rojito listo para irme a casa**

-Satoshi, por favor dejalo, tu padre dijo que no había forma de alcanzar ese tren-dijo Yuu bostezando, el ingrato de Miwa lo había levantado a las 4:OO AM para alcanzar el tren a Hiroshima.

-Pues, no, si no puedo tener a Akitzuki nadie lo hará!-dijo como en un dialogo de telenovela que le causó una jaqueca espectacular a Yuu.

-Satoshi… escucha no alcanzarás ese tren ahora ni nunca ,no debiste….

¿Qué es lo que había hecho Satoshi para perder ese tren?

Muy sencillo, a las 4 :00 AM Satoshi Miwa, tocó el timbre de los Koishikawa-Matsuhura. La puerta permaneció cerrada por varios minutos, que Miwa aprovechó para dar un concierto de timbrazos.

-Quien eres?-dijo Yin Koishikawa mirando adormilado al joven Miwa.

-Esta Yuu?-dijo con su sonrisa comercial

-You? Sorry, I don't speak English very well, right now we don't want to change religion-la puerta se cerró en las narices de Miwa, que quedó como predicador en fiestas.

De ahí empezó la inolvidable violación de la regla de oro de Yuu: L y H (lugar y tiempo), aquel día Miwa tocó la puerta mientras acompañaba el golpeteo rítmico con un coro de: Yuu…..Abre…YUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!

Aquel día Yuu Matsuhura conoció la vergüenza de más cerca, los vecinos a Satoshi y aquel día Miwa entendió que nunca…nunca debía gritar como poseso en una casa donde viven cuatro padres locos.

Corrió casi dos cuadras, hasta que Yuu lo identificó y los policías pudieron contener a los padres que bajaron armados con palos y botellas.

Para cuando fue posible seguir ya eran las siete y el tren se marcharía en una hora. Llegaron a la estación que estaba abarrotada, Miwa abriéndose paso a codazos y sonrisas.

Tras la ventanilla había una serpiente de personas que giraba por la estación y Satoshi miraba la hora, cada segundo parecía mortal, un poco más, un poco más.

El sujeto del frente mascaba chicle haciendo bombas y tronándolas para desagrado de Miwa, quien intentaba ver todo como una nueva experiencia.

Media hora después seguían parados y entonces "descendió el ángel de la muerte como una nube catastrófica".

Golpes y sonrisas, como si fuera una especie de fila para los helados, Satoshi llegó hasta la ventanilla, las voces de protesta no se hacían callar y exigió los boletos.

-Hey no te metas!-le gritó el tipo del chicle.

-Cállate!-Satoshi rugió, mientras deslizaba un billete para pagar por los boletos.

Pero ahh, la vida puede ser muy equitativa, habría pensado Yuu, si Miwa no hubiese sido su amigo. Pero ni eso le dio tiempo cuando un sujeto alto lo tomó por el cuello y lo sacudió.

-Imbecil…-el sujeto del chicle tomó los boletos y se fue, de Satoshi quedó?

-Como decírtelo sin dañar tu dignidad-le dijo Yuu mientras ayudaba a parar a su amigo.

-Dime que tienes los boletos.-susurró Satoshi como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte.

-Ehh, pues….-Yuu sonrió amablemente y siguieron caminando por la estación, aún tenían tiempo para abordar ese tren.

Finalmente y por obra de un ser de fuerza mayor llamado Revendedor , Yuu y Satoshi abordaron el corcel metálico.

-Ves Yuu, iremos a Hiroshima-dijo Satoshi muy sonriente, acomodando su maleta.

-Satoshi….-Yuu miraba insistentemente la ventana

-Ahora debemos planear la manera de recuperar a Meiko-Satoshi se veía confiado.

-Satoshi…. Creo que.-

-En primer lugar encontraremos a la loquita de tu novia, pero como tiene un radar eso no será difícil….-

-Será difícil volver de Kyoto…-murmuró Yuu, esperando que la información entrara en el cerebro de Satoshi…

-Y entonces Meiko….-Miwa se detuvo abruptamente, la gente que lo había estado escuchando y pensaba que era una representación lo miraba expectante.

-Kyoto.. Satoshi..Kyoto-Yuu miraba la hilera de árboles que pasaban a gran velocidad

Y Miwa tomó una decisión desesperada, Yuu solo vió como se deslizaba su mano hasta el freno y….

Todos los pasajeros sintieron que el alma, salía de sus cuerpos al frenar el tren, y donde estaban los responsables? Nadie sabía.

Pero alguien juraría haber visto a dos chicos muy parecidos corriendo por el campo.

**No vendas tu alma al diablo, mucho menos a un artista**

-El vendedor dijo que eran para Hiroshima-dijo Miwa, pateando las piedritas del camino, estaba seguro de que el vendedor había dicho Hiroshima o eso había entendido.

-Te fijaste como era?-dijo Yuu protegiéndose la cara del sol.

Y como un nube celestial el recuerdo descendió a Satoshi Miwa.

_-Tiene boletos a Hiroshima..-_

_-Hiroshima?...Ehhrrr boletos?.-el sujeto era muy joven muy joven._

_Lo que hay que hacer para ganarse la vida, pensó Miwa sintiendose afortunado y recibiendo del tipo del cabello verdoso y manos cuidadas un par de boletos._

_-Cuanto es?_

_-Dame 150-dijo y se retiró apresurado al recibir el dinero._

-Ahora que lo pienso el sujeto me parecía muy familiar, juraría que lo ví en algun lugar, en esa heladería.-

Yuu se golpeó la frente con fuerza, algo totalmente inusual en alguien que suele mantener la calma.

Así es, el sujeto era familiar, por que era el vendedor de la heladería, se había encargado de conseguir un boleto, pero al ver a la pareja sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

Ahora Yuu y Miwa caminaban a una cafetería.

Mientras Yuu hojeaba una revista, Satoshi discutía con su padre por teléfono.

-Y bien?-dijo Yuu sin levantar la vista de la revista

-No mandará a nadie por mí, dice que no hay forma de que llegué-dijo desanimado.

-Te lo dije no hay forma de que lleguemos a Hiroshima, ni en auto, tren o

-Jet!-Satoshi le arrancó la revista de las manos y corrió al teléfono.

-Si, sí, ya veo, pero creo que tu podrías hacerme este favor.-

-No, no lo sabe, pero si, no bueno solo a Hiroshima, vamos estará conmigo-

Yuu no sabía con quien hablaba Satoshi , pero comenzaba a preocuparse algo de su conversación le daba mala espina y más cuando su amigo se acercó con una sonrisa floja.

-Listo Yuu, vendrán pronto por nosotros-dijo intentando ocultar la revista y su felicidad

-En serio? Y como llegaremos?-preguntó él desconfiando de Miwa

-En jet-dijo como si Yuu fuese un niño, y el viajar en jet la cosa más normal

-Cómo?-Yuu sintió una gran emoción.

-Con Suzu –

La mirada de Yuu se desvió lentamente a la revista y luego a la puerta, dentro de poco estaría ella ahí, la famosa idolo y cantante, ex compañera de comerciales : Suzu Sakuma


	3. tubulencias!

1…2

1…2..3 Obsesión inmadura

Ahh un poco de jugo fresco, televisión y un asiento cómodo, que más podría pedir en la vida. Tal vez una chica hermosa en quien apoyar mi brazo, una sonrisa ocasional….

-Y tal vez deberías pedirle a Suzu que se aleje un poco de mí, aunque no lo parezca me siento intimidado.-dijo Yuu mirando a Miwa que se sentaba a sus anchas en el mullido asiento del avión de su afamada prima.

-Lo siento yuu, es por nuestro bien-

-Nuestro?- a pesar de que a Yuu le agradaba Suzu, no podía evitar temblar un poco cuando recordaba como había terminado en tan espantosa situación.

"Será solo un rato" le había dicho Miwa cuando vió el automóvil acercándose a la tiendita. Y Yuu no entendía por que a cada metro que avanzaba su corazón se sentía más y más inquieto, como si hubiese puesto muchos hielos en la licuadora y después no se pudiera hacer la malteada.

Luego sintió la mirada de Suzu y vio la sonrisa forzada de Miwa, por alguna razón se sentía entre un mercader y una princesa y el era un simple artículo de venta.

-Si no le hubiese dicho que "si" a Suzu, no iríamos a Hiroshima-dijo Satoshi poniendo su cara más dramática e inefectiva contra el molesto rubio.

-Pero quisiera saber a que le dijiste exactamente que "sí"-dijo Yuu visualizándose vestido de reina.

-Ahh ya verás, pero … Suzu te vas tan hermosa prima!- Satoshi rodeó con sus brazos a la jovencita que se acercaba a ellos. Traía un vestido rosa, que combinaba con un bonete, y había obligado al "Profesor Yuu" a ponerse un conjunto similar.

-Oh primo, tú y el Profesor Yuu, tienen tanta suerte de que fuera ahora mismo a Hiroshima, pero no entiendo? Que tienes que hacer allá con tanta urgencia-Suzu se escapó de las "garras" de su primo y pasó su brazo por la cintura de su "profesor".

_Es de familia…_ Yuu suspiró y se dejó abrazar, anotando el suceso en su libreta mental de cosas ocasionadas por personas molestas, específicamente Satoshi, que valdrían la pena ensayar boxeo en sus costillas.

-Pues verás tengo un negocio muy importante allá es de vital importancia que vaya puesto que…-

-Te dejó una chica.-interrumpió Suzu intentando hacer beber a Yuu un vaso de jugo de naranja, sin notar que su primo parecía derretirse en el asiento.

-Deberías aprenderle al Profesor-dijo Suzu y Yuu miró con arrogancia a Miwa, después de todo, Suzu era una joven sensible, cariñosa….

-el es muy guapo pero sigue saliendo con esa chica tan molesta, en eso radica, es tan fea y ruidosa que nadie la aguantaría por eso su inamdura obsesión con el profesor, quien o tiene pocos talentos de conquista o….

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto un automóvil los esperaba, primero bajó Suzu dando pequeños saltitos, luego bajaron su manager y su equipo, finalmente bajaron dos hombres como pordioseros.

-Mucha turbulencia?-preguntó el chofer al ver los rostros de los jóvenes.

-Si, una de apellido Sakuma.

Pero eso no era nada en comparación con la avalancha de sinceridad y tareas sin sentido que Suzu les haría pasar.


	4. mundo perfecto

esta es una nota breve, es breve en realidad, ya que odio los prólogos y hay gente bárbara capaz de hacer nota al prólogo de la segunda edición de 99 hojas del resumen de la versión de 1536 con comentarios auténticos de Cristóbal colón-…

esta es una nota breve, es breve en realidad, ya que odio los prólogos y hay gente bárbara capaz de hacer nota al prólogo de la segunda edición de 99 hojas del resumen de la versión de 1536 con comentarios auténticos de Cristóbal colón-….me limitaré a hacer pequeñas notas… jojo

Posiblemente este fic este perdido..pero aun así se le agradece a aquellos que han tomado un tiempo de sus vidas para leerlo y aun no me escupen en la cara.

También quería decir, que intento seguir escribiendo, aunque graciosamente yo me siento casi o peor que Miwa… no hagan caso..

(fin de la nota, si, ya terminó, esperaban algo mas largo? Soy de pocas palabras)

**El mundo es rosa, o verde o amarillo..**

El mundo de Miki Koishikawa era un mundo verdaderamente alegre, vivía con papá y mamá y papá y mamá Matsuhura y Yuu.

Que más podía pedir, usaba un lindo uniforme y jugaba tenis, tenía una genial amiga llamada Meiko Akitzuki que era una inminencia literaria y tenía a un excelente amigo también tenista llamado Ginta.

Todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto, había perdido un kilo y comprado un vestido nuevo en la tienda donde trabajaba Yuu, quien por cierto era su novio.. SU novio, tenía un excelente empleo y un lindo novio que la amaba.

Ahora estaba en Hiroshima, se quedaba en un hermoso hotel de la familia Akitzuki y se preparaba para salir a dar un paseo con su mejor amiga.

-Miki, estás lista? , me gustaría dar unas vueltas para familiarizarme con el lugar y elegir uno apropiado.-dijo Meiko, asomándose a ver si su amiga por fin estaba lista, Miki sintió algo de envidia al verla, Meiko casi no estaba arreglada, y sin embargo se veía excesivamente bien. Si por un golpe de suerte Yuu no se hubiese fijado en ella, Miki estaría segura de que habría caído por Meiko, pero era mejor guardarse esos pensamientos, podía irle mal si los seguía pensando.

Las chicas salieron del hotel, deicidas a que ese día Meiko Akitzuki cambiaría su vida, lentamente caminaron por la acera, Meiko sujetaba fuertemente un trozo de papel que habían arrancado de una libreta en la recepción, en el estaba el teléfono más importante, aquel que cambiaría para siempre la vida de todos:

El salón de belleza.

-Estás segura de que quieres ir?-volvió a repetir Miki, de pronto no entendía por que Meiko tenía tanta urgencia por visitar un salón de belleza.

Si viera mi cabello , pensaría que soy un desastre, es mejor estar preparada, pensó Meiko, acariciando sus rizos, jamás diría algo así, no frente a Miki, que clase de ejemplo sería.

-Creo que mencionaste que necesitabas un corte, creo que es una buena oportunidad.-con suerte Miki entendería, conociéndola su vanidad le haría reaccionar.

-Pero no creo que eso sea importante.-Miki no cedía ante el truco de Meiko y evadía el golpe con agilidad.

-Piensa en Matsuhura-Meiko sacó su carta más poderosa, derrotando a Miki en un instante.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban dentro del salón.

Era un lugar pequeño y discreto, lo atendían dos señoritas de edad avanzada ; Dobita y Margarita(eran extranjeras)

Las dos señoritas, vieron a otro par de señoritas y las invitaron a sentarse. En el lugar se oía música vieja y olía como a removedor de pintura.

-Que vas a querer, linda?-le dijo dulcemente una de las señoritas a Meiko

-Un retoque-dijo ella señalando sus rizos.

-Y tu?-le preguntó a Miki, sin tanta amabilidad, mirándola, como cuando se mira a un escarabajo pegado en la pared.

-Corte por favor.- se sentó e una de las sillas verdes y antiguas.

-Dobita..Dobita! ven a atender a los clientes-la señora que hasta entonces no había dicho nada se paró para cortar el cabello a Miki, enseguida comenzó el misterioso y sagrado hábito de cortar el cabello y conversar.

Hasta ahora Miki , no entendía por que las estilistas lo hacían, pero parecía que solo así cortaban el cabello.

-No parecen de aquí-dijo Dobita empuñando unas tijeras.

-Venimos de Tokio-

-Ahhh si? Ukyo te llamas?, que lindo nombre-contestó Dobita, cortando las puntas.

-por que vinieron a Hiroshima?-dijo Margarita olvidando a su hermana

-Vengo a ver a una persona amada-dijo Meiko de forma repentina, sorprendiendo a Miki, la reina del hielo había hablado.

-Hasta acá, no es algo lejos?-contestó Margarita, arreglando con maestría su cabello.

-Busco a un hombre-dijo Meiko sonriéndole a través del espejo.

-Todas tenemos un nombre-replicó Dobita-y bueno como quieres que lo corté?-

-Me gustaría que…-Miki no pudo terminar ya que debido al sagrado mandamiento de hablar y cortar cabello, el estilista debe interrumpir de cuando en cuando si no importa mucho la información..

-Ahh y como se llama?-

-Namura-

-Kimura?-

-Namura..-

-Ahh ya veo, bueno linda pues ojala tengas suerte.-

-La vida no es rosa-dijo Miki intentado ser poética, cosa que a veces se le daba tan bien como pisar una banana en medio de una autopista, y ese era uno de esos momentos.

Sin saber por que, algo en la mente de Dobita le hizo creer que era buena idea teñir el cabello de Miki.

-Piensas que le guste a Namura?-preguntó Meiko mientras a Miki le mojaban el cabello.

-Estas bellísima, creo que le vas a encantar, tu crees que le agrade a Yuu, mi nuevo corte?.-

-Creo que será como un sol.-

-Sol, sol…-la anciana estilista movía las manos y canturreaba palabras sin sentido, mientras Miki imaginaba a un apuesto Yuu, cabalgando en un caballo y tomándola en sus brazos, para darle un beso y…..de pronto lo vio, cabalgando en un blanco caballo estirando los brazos para tomar a …. Suzu Sakuma?

Miki se puso de pie y corrió al televisor, debía estar soñando.

-Yuu?-

-Siéntate!-ordenó la anciana y con una fuerza sobrehumana la colocó de nuevo en el asiento

-Es Yuu! , es Yuu! En Hiroshima y está con Suzu!.-Miki vociferaba intentando despegarse del asiento.

-Basta! Estas tirando todo, maleducada!-le gritó la viejita, pero a Miki no le importó se puso de pie y miró su cabello.

Estaba disparejo y teñido de un color rosa chicle, en su flequillo podía ver manchas amarillas.

Esto era un problema.. un grave problema… pero quien estaría en un problema más grande era Yuu y sólo Yuu


	5. guarfhh!

Ya eran siglos que no ponía nada, solo quería decirle a Lizzerg y a quien me lea casualmente, que a veces las cruzadas por lo imposible, sirven para algo

Ya eran siglos que no ponía nada, solo quería decirle a Lizzerg y a quien me lea casualmente, que a veces las cruzadas por lo imposible, sirven para algo.

Mi falta de inspiración se la agradezco mucho a mi príncipe.

**Sabuesos...**

Lo sabía, lo sabía! Aunque el plan sonaba perfecto para Satoshi, para Yuu era todo menos perfecto. Primero, tenía que vestirse como Suzu decía y luego cuando quiso protestar se enteró de que su "mejor" amigo lo había vendido a Suzu.

Era casi como intercambiar una caja de chocolates por su brazo derecho, ahora tenía ese mal presentimiento, sabía que salir en una novela, no era bueno.

Y que salir en una novela con Suzu Sakuma, era algo terrible, tarde o temprano la adicción de Miki por las novelas la harían ver el estreno de "Sentimientos del Corazón" y por consiguiente su escena con la pequeña modelo.

Satoshi… todo era culpa de Satoshi… y hablando de Satoshi donde estaba? Yuu casi no lo había visto en el tiempo que llevaban en Hiroshima es como si se hubiese evaporado.

Posiblemente eso no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pues luego de hacer innumerables llamadas Miwa había ido con un investigador privado.

-Namura, agente de bienes raíces..-dijo el sujeto rascándose la barbilla, había visto muchas películas de detectives y estaba seguro de que eso funcionaría.

-Sí, sí es un hombre de apariencia desagradable, usa un par de anteojos enormes y fue profesor.- Miwa dictaba esperando hacer el mejor retrato hablado posible.

-Creo que..-el detective comenzó a pasearse por la sala, la verdad no tenía ni idea de por que ese joven buscaba a un hombre, era el segundo del día.

Mientras Miwa hablaba como loco, el detective comenzó a recordar al joven que había entrado antes.

Cabello verde, delgado y con manos extremadamente bien cuidadas, el joven le explicó que era prioridad encontrar a un hombre en Hiroshima, relacionado con un tal Yuu Matsuhura y un tal Satoshi Miwa.

El joven los había descrito como un "par de salvajes" miembros de una banda dedicada al tráfico de armas y altamente buscados por la justicia.

-Es más, le diré que mi padre trabaja en el gobierno y si usted los encuentra le daré una recompensa luego de meterlos en prisión.- si, era un joven muy convincente, no le quedaba dudas de su historia y autenticidad, el sobre con billetes decía que todo era real.

Sí muy real… tan real que parecía que el criminal aparecería en cualquier momento.

Luego de despedirse Miwa abandonó corriendo el lugar, ahora debía encontrar a alguien muy importante.

En cuanto al joven de cabello verde…

**Música para mis oídos.**

Había llegado a Hiroshima antes que nadie y había decidido que lo mejor era encontrar a Koishikawa, para eso había ido con el detective, para encontrar al amor de Miki y destruirlo, y para asegurarse que nadie interfiriera arrestarían a Matsuhura y su bien parecido amigo vándalo.

Muahahahahahahaha.

-Disculpe, se siente bien?-la recepcionista del restaurante miraba a Kei mientras con la otra mano se aseguraba de tener el botón de alarma casi presionado.

-Vengo a buscar trabajo.-dijo el sin mirarla, ese era el tipo de restaurante que necesitaba, uno para ver bailar a Miki y donde le pagaran por desperdiciar sus fantásticas habilidades.

-Sólo tengo este empleo disponible.-dijo la recepcionista después de "hojear" su currículo, ella pensaba:

"Otro empleo de medio tiempo, escribe demasiadas hojas, no sabe que hoy en día nadie los lee, bah le daré cualquier cosa!"

Sin saber que al darle el trabajo, que Kei no se molestó en leer, acababa de abrir una apertura para eventos de otra dimensión.

-Koishikawa será mía.-imágenes de la chica vestida con un vestido blanco a la Marilyn Monroe danzando elegantemente por un salón mientras Kei tocaba una serenata de Mozart.

-Kei…-Miki tomaba su mano y le llevaba por un camino lleno de flamas, pero Kei la seguía con la mirada, era hermosa y poderosa.

-Kei..-Ahora sentía el calor de las llamas, pero no importaba, ella estaba con él, ahora se acercaba más, su rostro casi se juntaba con él y el sintió.. la carne arrugada de su rostro??

-Kei!!, kei!! Te estas quemando!!-el jovven parpadeó varias veces tenía la cara dentro del carrito de Hotdogs se había mareado con el aroma de la carne hirviendo y en su ensoñación habia puesto la mano en la freidora de tocino.

Eso era? Tocino, así que el tocino y Koishikawa eran parecidos, si ella vestida con un traje de salchicha..

-Kei… -la supervisora picaba con su pluma la mejilla de ese chico y suspiró.

-Lo contratamos sólo por que el jefe dijo que no hay que discriminar, pero creo que esto es peligroso...-se dijo mirando como Kei exhibía síntomas de ser un narcoléptico y sumergía la cabeza nuevamente en las salchichas.

-Hey chico dame una.- un joven con lentes señalaba las salchichas, haciendo que Kei regresase a la realidad.

-con gusto.-mentía

Empezó a servir la salchicha pero derramó la mostaza sobre el sueter a cuadros del sujeto.

-Fijate que haces! Era nuevo!.-le dijo el hombre enojado tallando la mancha furiosamente.

-Lo siento mucho, le hare un descuento para enmedar mi error.-decía Kei disculpandose, la verdad era que era un sueter horrible con o sin la mancha era de esa ropa que solo merece ser sacada para incendiarla..

El hombre no hacía caso sacaba un modelo antiguo de celular y contestaba como dándose importancia.

-Aquí en Hiroshima?-Kei pensaba que era uno de esos tipos que solían engañar a la gente seguro era cobrador de impuestos, animador de fiestas o…

-Oh buenas tarde señor Namura, me preguntaba que bvamos a hacer con mi casa, podmeos venderla??.-una señora de mediana edad lo saludaba sin notar que hablaba por teléfono.

Agente de bienes raíces, quien podría enamorarse de un tipo tan fastidioso.

-Akitsuki, estas segura de esto?, muy bien nos veremos al medio día, lleva a Koishikawa.-el tipo tomó su hotdog y siguió caminando

-Meiko Akitsuki?, Meiko akitsuki y koishikawa..sería una coincidencia?.-

-No lo creo jovencito-dijo la señora de mediana edad dándole una mirada esperanzada al tocino.

-El señor Namura es muy importante y conoce mucha gente, el podría vender cualquier casa.-la señora miró hacia la lejanía como viendo en Namura la figura de Chuck Norris a caballo perdiendose en el horizonte rojizo.

-Ahh sí?-Kei empezaba a fabricar ideas-creo que podría ayudarme a ver unas casas por aquí.-la freidora hizo un chasquido, mientras Kei revolvía sus pensamientos con el suave tocino…


	6. durmiendo soy feliz

(ya pues debido a que mi adorable computadora me dejo sin 3 años de archivos y cerca de 82 historias tendrè que hacer algo nuevo.. bleh! gracias a quien me lee)

Perdòn por la horrografia...estoy algo cansada y torpe..le metes matemàticas al cerebro y parece que despuès ya no pasa ningun otro idioma.

**Bello sueño**

El detective prendiò un cigarrillo, todo estaba arreglado, habìa avisado a la policia; muy pronto capturaria a esa banda de traficantes de armas y asesinos y serìa famoso, volverìa a la policìa, su ex esposa dejaria a ese agente de bienes raìces y volverìan a ser felices.

Mirò de nuevo al jardìn, el àrea estaba despejada, un par de agentes vestidos de civiles le hicieron señas; exactamente a las 12:45:32 aparecerìa el tal Namura, màs tarde se acercarìa el joven adinerado y minutos mas tarde llegarian los terroristas.

Si era un plan muy bueno.......en otra dimensiòn hubiese sido bueno, pero en la dimensiòn de Satoshi Miwa eso no sonaba bien.

**Sueño Largo**

Habia estado merodeando el lugar desde hacia dos dìas y vio claramente cuando los agentes se apostaron, sabìa que algo no andaba bien, pero sencillamente no estaba seguro de que.

-Me puede dar un globo?-una niña de mirada dulce mirò a Satoshi, quien le dio el globo sonriendo. Aunque en realidad no necesitaba hacerlo puesto que nadie podia ver su sonrisa.

Suspirò de nuevo, a penas eran las 11, estaba seguro de que Meiko aparecerìa al cuarto para la una, pero sabìa que llegarìa antes, como toda una dama-insertar suspiro largo y casi aterrador-y entonces el tendrìa su oportunidad de salvarla del horror de Namura.

-Mami, que le pasa?-la niña lo miraba con miedo y una señora la apartò ràpidamente

Satoshi mirò para todas partes y se diò cuenta que de nuevo estaba solo... diablos!! asi seria descubierto...

**Sueño perfecto**

El plan era perfecto, muy perfecto, trabajando en el carrito de salchichas verìa como Koishikawa se acercaba a su viejo amor, luego arrestarìa a su nuevo amor y el maniatico de dientes perfectos, y justo cuando Miki mirara con horror como se llevaban a Yuu, èl la tomarìa en sus brazos y la consolarìa, sì, eso harìa y luego ambos tomarìan un salchicha con tocino.

Kei fungìa como el perfecto vendedor de comida; ya no se quemaba, por que le obligaban a estar a minimo 30 cm de la freidora, no soñaba despierto, la jefa le daba cafè, y no miraba feamente a los clientes, otra idea absurda de la jefa.

Pero muy pronto dejarìa todo eso, y èl y Koishikawa vivirian momentos de felicidad en algun lugar hermoso como... bueno en realidad no podìa pensar en ninguno, habìa una chica de cabello color chicle caminando en medio del parque y su cabeza brillaba tanto que sentìa como su retina era lesionada permanentemente.

**Sueño loco, sueño amoroso**

Miki sentìa que las lagrimas le saltaban de los ojos como acido sulfùrico hirviendo, pero preferìa aguantarlas, que tuviera el cabello como una goma de mascar màs que usada era malo, pero nada se comparaba como el horror de ver a SU, SU novio, en TV nacional, abrazando a Suzu.

-Dijo que no era nada, que no le interesaba..-le repetìa una y otra vez a Meiko, quien se veìa tan resplandeciente como una estrella.

Pero ahora se las verìa con ella, irìa y le dirìa lo que tenìa que decirle y luego terminarìa con èl..

Terminar?...no.. eso era demasiado, quizas sòlo le dirìa un par de cosas y luego se irìa, si eso era lo apropiado.

Meiko por su parte estaba muy callada, en poco tiempo se encontrarìa con Namura y sabrìa, si el querìa regresar con ella, o si el final era inminente, todo era cusetiòn de tiempo, solo querìa volver a ver a Namura, tener esos brazos fuertes alrededor de ella, una sonrisa delicada y alguien que acariciara sus cabellos con amor, eso era lo ùnico que queria.

**Pesadilla**

Otra de esas escenas lo matarìan, saltar a caballo un aro con fuego y rescatar a Suzu de una pandilla de motociclistas muy realistas. era aterrador.

Pero màs aterrador resultaba la vision que habioa visto a lo lejos, no era Suzu brincando de un avion o algo asi, era Miki, y al parecer tan enfadada que su cabello se veìa...rosa??

Y ahora todo se complicaba, ella se acercaba al set, todo estaba arruinado, sus sueños de ser arquitecto, todo todo..

**DEspertar**

Yuu bajò del caballo y aparentando tranquilidad se dirigiò al sitio donde se encontraba Miki, caminò lentamente aùn vestido de principe, con la espada en la mano, sin saber por que, y con la sensaciòn de que era un gran estùpido. Pero si habia alguien màs estupido, era Miwa, cuando lo encontrara, y si es que aùn vivian, lo matarìa y luego sacaria lo que quedara y lo volveria a matar.

Miki alcanzò a ver a su novio y sin decirle nada a Meiko, quien se sentò en una banca, caminò lentamente hacia su novio.

Màs personas extrañas, notò el detective, una chica de cabello rosa, escoltando a una hermosa joven, de seguro muy rica y muy perdida, y el sospechoso vestido de prìncipe.

Todo parecìa indicar que los traficantes eran secuestradores, y ademàs tenìan una complice femenina. Tomò su celular y marcò a la policìa, la situacion era delicada, pero cada vez màs favorable, con suerte llegarìa incluso a teniente en un dìa, una larga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Kei no iba a dejar que se escaparan, cada vez se acercaba màs, habìa llegado hasta ahì sòlo para salvarla y ahora ese payaso violento aparecìa como prìncipe.

Sin pensarlo mucho lanzò una salchicha al aire, si no le daba al menos lo opacaria un poco.

La salchicha saliò de su mano a cumplir su nuevo destino, viajò a velocidad constante, describiò una perfecta parabola y fue a dar a la cara de... Miki

Kei golpeò su frente muerto de vergUenza, mientras la chica daba alaridos, que hicieron que los agentes salieran y los rodearan, intentando calmarlos Kei corriò al centro del circulo donde los agentes armados cercaban a la pareja.

Miki se aferrò al brazo de Yuu, mientras el sostenìa la espada aterrado, la sostenìa como si fuese un arma real, aunque la cosa a duras penas era de plàstico.

-No dejarè que te hagan daño.-dijo Yuu con la voz màs firme que pudo sacar y mirò desafiante al grupo.

Miki sintiò que morìa de miedo, pero que las palabaras de Yuu eran tan bellas como para bien olvidar el disgusto causado por Suzu, apretò su mano con fuerza y sintiendo algo de valor se puso de frente abrazando a Yuu.

Kei valorò la situacion desde lejos, habìa hecho todo eso para separarlos y ahora parecìa que estaban màs unidos.

-Basta basta!! el no es el traficante!.-los agentes lo miraron con curiosidad, ninguno bajò el arma.

Entonces Kei apunto al detective y puso una cara triste.

-Èl me obligò.-ninguno de los policias bajò las armas

-Esposenlos!.-dijo con voz grave uno de ellos.

Lo sabìa, esto es una pesadilla-dijo Yuu casi ahogandose, pero de nada servìa, no tenìan salvaciòn...

**No, Verdad?**

Y en medio del desastre Meiko alzò la mirada y se encontrò con Namura....El profesor usaba un sueter a cuadros, manchado con mostaza.

-Namura!!-Meiko se lanzò a sus brazos y el antiguo profesor acariciò su cabello.

-Meiko.-

-He venido a verte, no podìa vivir sin saber..-las làgrimas resbalaban por el rostro de Meiko

-Es por eso que veniste.. oh Meiko!-el agente de bienes raices la tomò en sus brazos y apretò con fuerza, mientras el mundo parecìa ocultarse de su vista por un rato.

Los habìa visto, ahora era el momento de interrumpir, Miwa estaba seguro de que su plan era perfecto, vestido como el Hombre Pollo no podìa perder, habìa estado durante mucho rato esperando, vigilando, repartiendo globos, trabajando, ahora todo estaba listo para que el entrara en escena, para que Meiko regresara a sus brazos y dejara a ese viejo..

-Esposenlos!-Miwa volteò involuntariamente hacia el sonido y se encontrò con una escena horrorosa; Miki, Yuu y es sujeto que vendìa las salchichas estaban siendo amenzados por un grupo armado.

Mirò de nuevo a Meiko con Namura, se alejaban caminando lentamente hacia la calle, si no los detenìa no lo harìa nunca, la voz de Yuu sonaba aterrada.

-Maldicion!!! YUU me la vas a pagar!-el hombre pollo corriò tan ràpido como sus amarillas piernas le permitìan, hacia el carrito de salchichas.

Una enorme explosiòn hizo que el comando volteara , un enorme objeto en llamas se acercaba al cìrculo, sin pensarlo dos veces abrieron fuego intentando que el objeto detuviera su marcha, pero al estar en una pendiente, este parecìa seguir con su alocada carrera.

Por un segundo el lugar se lleno de humo y carbòn y los agentes tosieron, entre la confusiòn, un par de brazos emplumados tomaron a la pareja.

-Nos ha salvado-dijo Miki con lagrimas en los ojos, no podìa creer que un pollo gigante los hubiese salvado, y luego hubiese huido a caballo.

-Definitivamente.-dijo Yuu mirando donde antes estaba el pollo con el caballo, era increible, pero sus sentidos le decìan que el pollo no era otro sino Miwa.

Habìa llegado, tomado a la pareja y cabalgado a toda velocidad, minutos despuès los habìa dejado en esa barquita en el lago, y habìa huido.

-No entiendo de verdad...-

-Nos ha salvado, el Hombre pollo es un heroe.-los ojos de Miki brillaban como dos diamantes, iluminados de la emociòn.

-Como es que de todo sales bien? , maldito Satoshi!.-dijo Yuu ignorando los grititos emocionados de su novia.

-El hombre pollo es genial! defensor de la justicia...amparo de debiles....

-De verdad te odio Satoshi...--Yuu se sentò en la barquita y por primera vez en un buen tiempo pudo reirse un rato..

**El fin del fin**

Se habìa terminado, todo se habìa terminado; habìa venido hasta Hiroshima, luchado contra sus buenas costumbres y el sentido comùn, y al final Namura habìa ganado.

Miwa bajò del caballo y caminò con tristeza, las plumas de su traje humeaban, pero en realidad no le importaba.

Jalò melancolicamente las riendas del caballo y siguiò caminando por el parque, a un lado podìa ver como la policia se llevaba al detective y a un ccurioso y enfadado chico de cabello verde, pero no importaba.

Suzu seguìa filmando su novela y Yuu y Miki estaban juntos en algun lugar romàntico, hasta ese fastidioso primo de Ginta o ese loco, tenìa a alguien, pero èl no tenìa nada, en realidad ya no importaba.

Habìa perdido la carrera, era el fin, Nunca habìa sido competencia, al final Akitzuki estaba con Namura tal y como debia ser.. nada importaba ya.

Nada..


	7. el after xD

**Lo que se escribe al final de las historias.**

El hombre pollo se sentò en una banca, una mano, o ala, en su cara sobando su rostro, era hora de resignarse.

-Que te pasa?-preguntò una voz al lado, al parecer la chica del al lado habìa estado llorando, su voz se escuchaba nasal y entrecortada.

-Hice muchas estupideces-dijo el con una voz aùn màs triste

-Eres un pollo, no se supone que hagas eso?-dijo la chica

Miwa se riò con fuerza, tanta que le saltaron una lagrimas, aunque no estaba seguro de que fueran por la risa.

-Seguì a la persona que mas querìa desde Tokyo-dijo ella sin que èl preguntara algo.

-Què hay de malo en ello?

-No obtuve nada al final Èl està con otra persona.-dijo ella secamente

-Al final el amor es doloroso.., yo tambièn vengo por una chica.-

-Y como es tu chica?- dijo ella interesada, al parecer sus sollozos se habìa terminado.

-Ella tiene algo en su mirada, algo infinitamente interesante.-dijo Miwa emocionado.

-A veces es muy frìa pero yo sè que sòlo tiene miedo de encontrar quien la ame.-

-O tal vez no quiere ser lastimada .-dijo la chica hipando de nuevo y el chico le ofreciò un pañuelo de su traje de pollo

-Sigue por favor...-

-La seguì desde Tokyo, ella venìa a ver a su amado, traje a mi amigo desde Tokyo, posiblemente lo puse es situaciones humillantes.-Miwa hizo una pausa para agradecer mentalmente a Yuu toda la ayuda.-me vi envuelto en un asunto policiaco, y mìrame estoy vestido como pollo!

Ambos empezaron a reir.

-Y al final que pasò?-preguntò la chica ahora màs animada.

-Ella se fue con èl, pero sabes, esa mirada de felicidad que tenìa, me hizo pensar que todo valiò la pena.-Miwa mirò hacia el horizonte con lo poco que podìa ver, al final todo habìa salido bien.

-Vamos animate todo saldrà bien tambièn para tì!-le dijo a la chica

-Que dulce!, sabes me gustarìa ver tu rostro.-le dijo la chica entre risas y Miwa, pensando que ya no tenìa màs que perder se quitò la mascara.

-Meiko-

-Miwa?-

Un silencio sepulcral reinò en la banca del parque y el mundo pareciò cubierto de una capa de plomo que alejaba los sonidos y la radiacion.

Primero fue una cara de horror, luego lentamente el rostro de Meiko dibujo una inusual sonrisa y de pronto empezò a reir.

Satoshi Miwa no se la creìa, meses soñando con la risa de Meiko, y ahora ella se la regalaba ahì en la banca del parque, al hombre pollo.

Quiso abrazarla pero tuvo miedo de que ella lo apartara..

-Valiò la pena?-ella se recargò contra èl.

-Por supuesto.-la abrazò con fuerza y mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza, sus labios se acercaban para besarla.

-Bueno y aquello que dices que es interesante, me lo enseñaras?-Meiko se puso de pie y comenzò a caminar por un pequeño sendero, dirigiendole una sonrisa a Satoshi.

Miwa la mirò un segundo, todo parecìa un sueño embriagador, si esto es cierto....

-Helado para todos!!!-

**Lo que se escribe al final del final de las historias**

**Bien supongo que este es el tètrico final.. bien ahora todos lloren o griten.. jujujujuju**

**Si, odio a Namura y para mi lo mejor es que Meiko y Miwa se queden juntos.**

**Gracias.**


End file.
